


Thanksgiving Dinner

by doomsdev



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Android Gavin, Dysfunctional Family, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Family Issues, Gavin is an asshole, Gen, brief fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdev/pseuds/doomsdev
Summary: How Gavin got banned from his family’s Thanksgiving dinners.





	Thanksgiving Dinner

Thanksgiving dinner was the same every year for their family. Elijah would come with his blonde android, Chloe, on his arm, their parents would swoon and focus on him and his pet till Gavin was a forgotten memory in the room. He wondered why he bothered staying. He had a cat at home who appreciated him more than his parents and that was only for food. On top of that, he had lots of paperwork to be doing. Yet, he remained seated and toyed with the greasy turkey and stuffing turning cold on his plate. 

“So, what have you been learning recently, Chloe?” Gavin’s step-father, Elijah’s birth father, spoke up after swallowing his last bite of his turkey leg. Gavin’s light eyes, surrounded with dark circles from his constant lack of sleep, raised from his plate to the pair across from him, curious for how the machine would respond. 

Chloe’s LED spinned yellow for a second or two before smiling. “Currently, Elijah is teaching me about philosophy.” She responded so cheerfully that Gavin nearly gagged out of disgust. “Right now we’re reading about Utilitarianism.” 

Their parents cooed and awed while Gavin scoffed and pushed himself away from the table, rising to leave. 

“Gav, honey, where are you going?” His mother called. Funny how now she’s concerned, Gavin thought. 

“Home. Away from this shitshow.” His brows furrowed but the recent stitch over his right eyebrow made him grimace in pain. Gavin pulled on his coat and began reaching for his scarf and hat. 

“Do you wanna take some leftovers? Maybe save some for your girlfriend?” His mother raised her eyebrows suggestively, eyeing the fading bruise at the base of his neck.

“Boyfriend but go off, I guess.” He rolled his eyes, coming out to his family so casually. “I don’t want your shitty stuffing.”

“Oh.” Just about everyone in the room responded and Gavin audibly groaned. 

“Whatever. Fuck off.” Gavin wrapped the scarf tightly around his neck. “And fuck your little plastic bitch too.” 

“Whoa, Gav, kiddo, calm down.” His step-father tried to soothe but the ‘kiddo’ only added fire to Gavin’s flame.

“Don’t fucking ‘kiddo’ me, David!” Gavin retorted. His face screwed up with anger. The pain in his eyebrow was non-existent as he spun deeper and deeper into his pit of rage. “You’re 25 fucking years too late for that one! You guys spent all your time kissing Eli’s ass and fucking ignoring me so don’t you dare ‘kiddo’ me of all people!” 

“Alright, Gavin.” David grew exhausted. Tired of Gavin’s antics. “Why don’t you just go home?” Gavin scoffed in response. 

“That’s what you want, huh?” He took a few steps as if preparing to leave then turned back to face them. He was close enough to the android to suddenly grab her by her blonde ponytail. 

“Sorry I wasn’t a perfect guest like Barbie here.” He mocked and his chest tightened as he looked down at her. “A fuckin’ replacement child for me. ‘Cuz I was the fuck-up, huh?” Gavin grimaced as he pushed Chloe away. Her LED was a pulsing yellow as she looked up at him. He frowned heavily at that and gave a swift punch across her face. His mother screamed, David shouted, Elijah yelped. She swayed at the force, Kamski catching her to keep from falling. Immediately, he began checking for damage. 

“Whoops.” Gavin smirked then turned to leave. Once he left the room, he could hear their parents checking on Chloe. 

Figures, he thought. Whatever. He had cats to feed.


End file.
